


A Kiss For The Birthday Boy…Or Not?

by bonotje



Series: Birthday Ficlets [1]
Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, look i actually wrote platonic dryan once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Danny is sick, but he has to give Ryan his birthday present hasn't he?





	A Kiss For The Birthday Boy…Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Little birthday drabble I wrote for Ryan's birthday last year and never posted on here.

“Happy birthday!” he hears as Danny’s hands fall onto his shoulders heavily.

“Danny! I thought you were ill?” Ryan says, taking in the man in front of him. Danny’s eyes still looked puffy, his skin paler than usual and his hair slightly sweaty. He clearly wasn’t well yet, his eyes looked back at him drowsily and he was wiping the back of his hand under his nose. The long outdoor scenes from the other week were clearly getting to him and he should’ve really stayed in bed for another day.

“Well I had to come and give you your birthday kiss didn’t I?” Danny grins, eyes a bit brighter now as he’s puckering his lips.

“Uh, no way are you kissing me like that. Daisy will kill both of us if you get me ill as well, she’s got something big planned for the weekend.”

“Oh come on! I came all this way.  And I didn’t, uh, get ya anything else…” he shrugs.

“You don’t have to get me anything, how many times have I said that, huh?”

“It’s you birthday! Of course I want to give ya something,” Danny huffs, going to wipe his nose on his sleeve again. Ryan’s nose crinkles in disgust and he quickly reaches for the tissue box on his dressing table, handing a tissue to Danny. Danny gratefully accepts the tissue and blows his nose, his eyes watering as well.

“You’re as bad as Daisy, she’s always at me to think of something for my birthday as well. It’s not like 32 is that special, but she’s still doing something big. Got the dogs all dressed up in party hats this morning as well.”

“Well it’s our job eh, pampering the hubby on his birthday comes with the marital duties,” Danny grins at him, not letting the fact that their characters aren’t actually together right now stop him from making jokes about him being his onscreen husband.

“You know Aaron and Robert are not back together yet, don’t you?”

“Eh, ‘s not long now though. You did read next week’s script yeah? I almost get to kiss you for a job again.” The sparkle in Danny’s eyes is infectious and he finds himself grinning back at him. He’d missed filming with Danny. While they both enjoyed the more dramatic scenes they had gotten to shoot over the last few months it would be great to get to shoot something more light hearted again. 

“Yeah I did, the fans are gonna love that reunion, they really made it something special.”

“Can’t wait to shoot it,” Danny smiles.

“Yeah, well I need you to not be sick anymore when we shoot it, so you really shouldn’t have come into work today. You need to still be in bed, you look like shit.”

“Thanks? No really, I’m good, took some meds this morning and they kicked in halfway to Leeds.”

“What?! You shouldn’t have driven like that, you could’ve ended up in a ditch that stuff makes you all drowsy Danny!” He exclaims wide-eyed, taking in the still slightly drowsy looking man in front of him.

“Calm down, it was just some cough syrup and Lemsip.”

“If you say so, you really should’ve just sweat it out in bed though, I would’ve understood.”

“I know you would’ve, but I really feel much better today. Twas just a bit of manflu, we’re known for exaggerating huh, us men, gave it its own name and all,” Danny jokes, and now that Ryan looks at him again he did look better than he had yesterday. Danny had send him a picture of himself buried underneath a pile of blankets, feeling sorry for himself.  

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling a bit better, still not letting you kiss me though,” Ryan chuckles.

“But then what do I give you for your birthday?” Danny pouts, puppy dog eyes shining, only helped by him being ill.

“How about a hug and then later you get us some of the real beer in for that scene we’ve got in the pub?”

“Come here then,” Danny says opening his arms to give him a big hug. Danny’s strong arms wrap around him and his head finds its way onto his shoulder. They linger for a bit, Danny clearly adamant to give him the best hug as a birthday present. He claps his hand down onto his shoulder as he breaks the hug, before saying, “Happy birthday you old man.”

“Oi!”      

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos make my writers heart soar and you can find me over on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
